Un souvenir qui en n'ai pas un
by Aube
Summary: Une autre petite histoire, les souvenir ne meurt jamais... et si tout cela avait réellement exister
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic et en réalité une nouvelle litéraire donc il n'y aurra pas de suite. Sa parrait peut-être sans aucun rapport avec Harry Potter mais oui sa l'a un rapport car je représente le château comme mon paradis.. * oui, je suis folle*  
  
  
  
Un souvenir.... qui en n'est pas un...  
  
La froideur hivernal traversait mon corps comme un grand coup de couteau. Les arbre, dénudés de leur feuillage, semblaient mumurer devant mon passage, des mots dont le sens m'échappait, simplement emportés par la brise glacée de l'hiver. Une solitude opressante m'entourais dans se désert figé dans le temps.  
  
J'étais sagement assise dans un traîneau tiré par un magnyfique cheval blanc. Mon esprit se vidait à mesure que je m'éloignais de ma réalité déchirante. Aucun cocher ne guidait le traîneau, le cheval semblait lui- même connaître le chemin, zigzaguant à sa guise sur le chemin tortureux pavé de neige. Les pas sur de la bête blanche me berçais comme les bras d'une mère aimante.  
  
Le ciel était d'un bleu pure mais, parfois, s'étirant en sentinelle, la ouate blanche d'un nuage traversait la voute bleu. Mes yeux accrochaient parfois la lueur sintillante de la neige comme des milions de diamant ou comme les larmes cristalisées qu'un ange aurrait versé devant ma fuite sans fin.  
  
Les hénissments du cheval brisaient le silence lourd de l'hiver... J'aurrais voullu parler mais j'étais muette devant la beauté sauvage de se paysage hivernal. Je fermai mes yeux, roulant sur mes joue rougie par le froid, deux larme qui criaient se que mon coeur taisait depuis tant d'année.  
  
Le traînaux avancait toujours portant ma silouhette vêtu de noir vers un endroit sans retour, L'air froid s,engouffrait dans mes poumons et le someil m'envahissait à mesure que la course du soleil se terminant. La nuit allait bientôt recouvrir de son voile se paysage de neige.  
  
Levant mon regard vers le ciel, je vis que mon voyage s'achevait enfin. Deux très hautes tours s'élevaient dans l'imancité rougoyante du jours tombant. Les petites fenêtre reflêtaient la boule de feux teinté de couleurs chaude du soleil mourant. À l'oposé, les premières étoiles persaient le velour de la nuit naissante.  
  
J'étais complètement hypnotisé par les tour qui pointaient le ciel, comme deux soldats, vaillant et courageux devant le temps et l'avenir incertain qui les attendait. Le traîneau s'arrêta devant un immence portail en fer. Des mots y étaient graver mais je me refusait le droit de les lire. Les portes s'ouvrirent me laissant le passage libre. J'étais maintenant arriver, le château qui s'élevait devant moi, serais ma demeure pour l'éternité... ma libération, mon paradis car oui, je suis morte. 


	2. Les souvenir ne meurt jamais

Les souvenir ne meurt jamais  
  
Quand un simple voyage nous révèle que l'impossible a existé...  
  
Les murs couvert de lière et de ronce, toit défoncer, eau de pluie formant de petits lacs artificiels un peu partout dans se qui devait être le plus majestueux des château... voilà se qu'il en reste. Une odeur de moisisure flottait dans l'air fraîche de l'automne, des petits tas de feuilles mortes s'entassaient ici est la. La plupart des fenêtres étaient cassées et un vent froid s'y engoufrait. J'ouvrit une grande porte en bois, dont le temps y avait laisser ses traces, elle débouchait sur une immence sale. J'avanca dans l'aller central envahis par des débris de toute sortes... J'avais aucun mal à imaginer cet pièce quand le château étais à l'apoger de sa splendeur. Il y avait les restes de se qui semblait quatre tables... peut- être même une cinquième au fond de la sale. Après en avoir fait le tour, je me diriga vers la sortit et au moment ou j'allai franchir le seuil des grandes portes, il me sembla entendre des éclats de rire, les éclat de rire de jeune qui passait du bon temps... en me retournant, je vis la pièce toujours déserte.... J'avais probablement rêver.  
  
Après avoir traverser le Hall, je grimpa les escaliers mais, il me fallu faire attention car certaine des marches étaient abimer. Au sommet des escaliers, je vit acrocher autour d'un vitral fracasser, de vieilles banières déchirer et abimer par le temps. Que représentaient-elles? J'en savais rien mais il y a de sa plusieurs années, elles devaient être les emblême du château. Je continua ma visite, tout étais en ruine mais j'avais pas de mal a avancer. J'entendait le vent qui siflait a travers les nombreux couloirs désert du vieu château. Pourtant, j'avais pas l'impression d'être seul. Dans le soufle du vent je pouvait entendre le murmures de parole enjouer, des rire espiègle. Parfois, je croyait voir une ombre disparaitre a l'autre bout du couloir, une ombre feutrée qui plus j'essaiyait de m'en approcher, plus elle s'éloignait de moi.  
  
Certain des escalier que je montais débouchait dans le vide. Comme il une partit c'était effondrée avec le temps. Cepandant ce n'était point le cas car souvent, ils était intactes... se pouvait-il qu'ils se déplacaient. Cette hypothèse me paraissait absurde mais, avec tout se que j'entendait... Sept étages composaient le château, il devait sans doute y avoir nombre d'occupant pour l'entretenir. Parfois, je devait rebrouser le chemin car les ronces et les lières était tissé si forte entre elle, qui m'était impossible d'ouvrir le passage.  
  
Tout a coup, se dressant devant moi, un vieux tableau, un tableau représantant une femme d'une carrure imposante. L'oeuvre était défoncer a un endroit, laissant découvert un passage, une pièce secrête. Je pris le cadre entre mes mains et j'assaya d'ouvrir le passage. Il ceda au bout de grands efforts. La pièce qui était masquer se rêvella être comme une sale de repos. De grand fauteuille couvert de poussière et ronger par les mite s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la sale. Un grand foyer richement scupter de lions fiers et majestueux et a l'oposer de la pièce, se trouvait quelque table, certaines avait une pattes de casser d'autre étaient intacte. Je m'aprocha des tables, sur l'une d'elle, se trouvait des morceau de papier épais, du parchemin.  
  
J'en pris un morceau avec moi et décisa de monter les escalier étroit qui se trouvait dans un coins pres du foyer. En les grimpant, j'arriva devant deux porte en bois, toute deux fermer. Au dessu d'elles, quelque chose y était écris: Girls, boys. J'ouvrit la porte des garçons et monta une nouvelle volée d'escalier avant d'arriver a une première porte qui c'est entrouverte aussitot que je fut devant elle. Comme si elle m'attendait. À l'intérieurs, cinq vieux et magnifique lit a baldequin trônait fièrement alignée en cercle dans la pièce elle même circulaire. Bien entendu, comme pour tout le reste du château, les lières et les ronces avait envahis les mur et les lit. Leur rideau bourgogne était troué et moisie en plusieurs endroit. En faisant le tour, je vie que certaine chose était entreposer au pied des lit.  
  
Une male était ouverte. J'entreprit de l'examiner plus attentivement. De vielle robe noir avec un écusont sur la poitrine, un écussont représentant un lion rugissant dresser sur ses pattes arrière et juste au dessu était écris: Griffondore. Que représentaient-elle? Je continua a fouiller dans la vieille male, quelques plumes abimées, des vieux livres au pages éfriter et moisie impossible d'en lire le contenu. Tout a coup, une lueur attira mon attention et se que je vie me pétrifia de surprise: Une vieille paire de lunette casser était a côter de l'un des lit. L'époque à laquelle apartenait ses lunette était apparemment très rescente mais elle se trouvait dans un endroit ou il était impossible qu'elle se trouve!  
  
Je prit les lunette entre mes main. Elles était ronde et noire, les verres était casser, le temps avait fais ses marques... C'est a se moment qu'enfin je réalisa, tout étais si evident! Les éclat de rires mistérieux, la grande sale, la pièce cacher par un tableau, de vieux livres, des robe noir, des dortoire séparer et.. et ses vieilles lunettes. J'était dans un colège... ou du moins, le reste d'un école, une école de quoi... je sais pas.  
  
-Chérie, as-tu trouver se que tu cherchais?  
  
En me retournant, je vis mon amoureux s'avancer vers moi, facinner par la pièce:  
  
-Non... enfin, je sais pas trop, se que j'ai découvert ne dois pas sortire d'ici..  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Cette endroit est remplit de mystère et nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir découvert, va savoir pourquoi car c'est l'un des plus gros château de l'angleterre. Je crois qu'on nous a fais un cadeau, on nous a transmit un secret ou du moins, une partit...  
  
Je me diriga vers une des grande fenêtre casser qui donnait sur la forêt:  
  
-Qui sais se qui c'est passer entre ses murs, toutes les choses qui nous ont échapper, la présence de ses lunette est la preuve que, que quelqu'un a vécu ici resemment. Cette forêt qui entoure le château... on n'a jamais été capable de se rendre plus loins qu'a l'orée.... pourquoi?  
  
-J'en sais rien, une impression m'envahissait et je rebroussais le chemin...  
  
-Quelque chose y est cacher...  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
C'est à se moment que je vit apparaitre un grand homme s'affairant autour d'une vielle cabane en ruine, l'homme se retourna vers moi et me salua. Je voulu lui crier quelque chose, mais il disparu:  
  
-Kevin?  
  
-Oui, ma chérie  
  
-J'ai la réponse, je sais se que je vais répondre à notre supérieur: Les souvenur ne meurt jamais  
  
-Interessent... mais je crois pas que cela va lui convenir.  
  
-Probablement...  
  
Je répondi cela en regarda un jeune homme fendre l'air a haute vitesse sur un balais volant tandi qu'une femme d'un certaine âge lui lanca un regard sévère du haut des escaliers de l'entrée... Oui, les souvenir ne meurt jamais et je suis la pour les conserver. 


End file.
